Our Love
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Oh Sehun and Xiao Luhan /Sehun dan Luhan/Kisah dua orang namja yang tidak bisa bersatu akibat keegoisan keluarga./it's YAOI/DLDR/NO BASHING/NO PLAGIAT/Hunhan, slight Chanbaek,Chenmin/Yifan.


**Warning : it's YAOI ! DLDR! TYPO(s)! No BASHING! No PLAGIAT!  
><strong>

.**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli milik dan buatan saya.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Oohsehoonie present…**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Normal POV

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati rekreasi mereka di pantai sore itu,tapi jika diperhatikan ada seorang pemuda bercelana selutut memakai t-shirt putih tipis dibalut kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka tampaknya tak menikmati suasana disana. Berkali kali ia mengecek jam tangannya yang terpasang di kulit putihnya itu.

"Appa,sampai kapan kita disini? Ini sudah hampir malam" Tanya pemuda itu

"Tenanglah Sehun,kita akan menginap di hotel dekat sini" ucap seorang pemuda lagi yang lebih tua,tampaknya ia adalah kepala dari keluarga itu.

"Lagipula besok libur kan oppa,jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"ucap seorang yeoja

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu" bentak Sehun pada yeoja itu lalu pergi menuju hotel yang dimaksud appanya

"Sehun-ah,jangan lupa bersihkan badanmu" teriak seorang wanita lagi yang tampaknya merupakan eomma dari Sehun,tanpa memperdulikan mereka Sehun terus berjalan dan langsung menanyakan kamar yang di pesan untuknya pada resepsionis.

.

.

Sehun POV

Kenapa mereka harus kepantai saat teman-temanku mengajak hiking sih, ini semua salah anak kecil itu. Walaupun hanya beda setahun dariku entah kenapa sikapnya masih seperti anak TK. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan,pasti karena dia Appa mau ke pantai. Padahal selama ini Appa selalu saja sibuk bekerja hingga waktunya bersamaku dan mendiang Eomma-ku sangat minim.

Ya, eomma-ku meninggal setahun lalu saat aku duduk di kelas pertama sekolah mengengah atas dan beberapa bulan kemudian Appa membawa dua yeoja asing ke rumah dan memberitahuku sekarang mereka adalah eomma dan yeodongsaeng-ku dan pernikahan pun dilangsungkan beberapa hari kemudian. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga aku baru menyadarinya setelah semua itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya tak masalah jika Appa ingin menikah lagi dengan yeoja yang sekarang telah menjadi eommaku, dia baik dan memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri walau appa sedang bertugas di luar kota bahkan luar negeri. Tidak seperti kebanyakan ibu tiri dalam drama yang sering ditonton Baekhyun temanku. Yang menjadi masalah adalah anaknya. Kim Ji Hye yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Oh Ji Hye, ia bertingkah seperti ia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan appa dan seakan-akan ia adalah anak resmi dari keluarga Oh.

Heol,yang benar saja dia itu hanya seorang anak tiri yang tidak tau diri. Selalu saja merengek pada appa untuk dituruti keinginannya. Dan bodohnya appa tetap saja menuruti keinginan anak itu sedangkan aku diterlantarkan. Asdfghjkl bahkan dari jendela kamar ini bisa dilihat wajah sok polos dari seorang Ji Hye. Sebelum kepalaku benar-benar pusing memikirkan dia lebih baik mandi dulu -_-.

"Oppa~kenapa mandimu lama sekali sih? Cepatlah makanannya sudah menunggu diluar tuh" aish,suaranya kenapa cempreng sekali sih "Diamlah,makanannya tidak akan lari darimu" jawabku asal

"Ji Hye,tidak usah teriak begitu,kau ini kan sudah besar" kudengar suara eomma dari luar.

Kkk~ rasakan kau Ji Hye terbukti eomma-mu itu lebih sayang padaku,buktinya ia memarahimu karena takut telingaku pecah karena suaramu.

"Sehun,ayo makan semua sudah menunggu" ucap eomma kemudian.

.

Yeah,sepertinya hanya eomma yang menungguku. Buktinya appa sedang asik berbicara dengan seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya "oppa,kenalkan ini Luhan" ucap Ji Hye tepat saat mataku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Luhan itu.

Ia tampaknya berbeda dengan teman-teman Ji Hye yang pada umumnya centil dan berdandan seperti ahjumma-ahjumma. Gayanya biasa saja tapi tetap menarik di mataku. Ehh sepertinya otakku mulai aneh.

"Annyeong,Luhan imnida" logatnya terdengar aneh di telingaku.

"Sehun,ini keluarga Xi,mereka baru pindah dari Cina. Mereka akan menjadi tetangga kita. Dan ini Luhan kau bisa memanggilnya hyung,dia setahun lebih tua darimu"jelas umma

"Oh,eh annyeong Luhan hyung. Sehun imnida"ehh tunggu dulu.. hyung? Bukankah dia yeoja ya? Ahh molla~

"Aku sudah selesai" aku langsung berdiri bersiap kabur dari restoran ini "Sehun,ajaklah Luhan main ke kamarmu agar kalian semakin akrab" kata appa sebelum aku sempat kabur. Cihh ini pasti hanya taktik appa agar bisnisnya berjalan lancar.

"Masuklah Luhan-ssi" ucapku saaat kami berdua sampai di depan kamar "ehh,tidak perlu seformal itu Sehun,panggil saja aku hyung" katanya seraya masuk kedalam

"Kau namja?" pertanyaan itu langsung saja meluncur dari bibirku

"Jelas aku ini namja. Kau ini bagaimana sih Sehun"

"ehh,tapi kau manis,mukamu juga cantik" gawat aku keceplosan

"Enak saja,aku ini namja tau dan aku ini manly!"

Author POV

"Oppa…bisa kau buka pintunya? Ji Hye ingin bertemu Luhanie oppa" teriak JiHye dari luar kamar hotel Sehun

"Tidak,ini kamar namja, yeoja dilarang masuk. Kau ini tau etika tidak sih" teriak Sehun tanpa membuka pintu

"Kau ini kenapa sihh? Dia kan adikmu?"

"Hyung,kau akan mengerti nanti setelah lama memperhatikan kami. Sudahlah aku malas membicarakannya,mau ikut membeli bubble tea di depan hotel?"

"Memangnya ada?" Tanya Luhan

"tadi saat masuk kesini aku melihatnya?" kata Sehun

"kenapa lama sekali sih?" keluh Luhan

"mana kutahu tanya saja pada penjualnya" jawab Sehun sambil sibuk dengan handphonenya

"yaa..kau tahu semalam aku mendengar suara rintihan dari sebelah kamar hotelku padahal disebelah kamarku itu kosong" ucap seorang yeoja

"jinjja? Darimana kau tahu kamar disebelahmu kosong? Apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang ada disebelahnya

"Kutanyakan tadi pagi pada petugas hotel. Sudah pasti takut,untung malam ini kita sudah diizinkan pulang"

"Sehun-ah,apa kau dengar kata mereka?" rupanya sedari tadi Luhan mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu

"hmm..wae?" "Malam ini aku tidur denganmu yah?" pinta Luhan

"Kau takut?"

"mmm..begitulah" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah,kita tidur dikamarku"

Kalau tadi Sehun biasa saja Luhan ingin tidur sekamarnya,sekarang keadaan berbeda 180 derajat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat Luhan dekat seperti ini apalagi sekarang ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Luhan(?). Karena tempat tidur di kamar Sehun hanya satu,maka mereka tidur bersama. Tadinya Sehun ingin tidur dilantai beralaskan selimut dan bantal,tapi Luhan menolak karena takut ada yang tidur disebelahnya -_-. Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun harus mencoba tidur jika tidak mau matanya dihiasi lingkaran hitam esok pagi..~

"Sehun apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun baru bangun sedangkan dirinya sudah terlihat rapi

'Yeah,berkatmu hyung tidurku tidak tenang' ucap sehun dalam hati.

Tampaknya Luhan sudah nyaman berada di dekat sehun walaupun mereka baru kenal sehari saja sedangkan Sehun mulai merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya saat bersama Luhan.

"Sehun,ayo cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Perutku sudah lapar" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun

"Hyung,kau kenapa tidak pergi saja sarapan bersama yang lain? Aku masih ingin tidur lagi" Sehun bergegas masuk lagi dalam selimutnya

"Ayolah.. lagipula sepertinya mereka sudah selesai sarapan. Aku tak mau makan sendirian" pinta Luhan

Sehun lalu bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Membuat senyuman menghiasi wajah Luhan.

Semenjak pertemuan dengan Luhan hari itu hidup Sehun tak pernah tenang, ia ingin sekali menemui Luhan tapi apa daya Luhan bersama orang tuannya masih menginap di hotel itu karena rumah mereka masih dibereskan. Dan bodohnya ia lupa meminta nomor Luhan, sekarang ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Jihye yang sedang sibuk menelpon Luhan. Ia ingin menanyakan nomor Luhan tapi ia sangat anti berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Menurut Sehun Jihye hanya merusak Susana di rumahnya saja.

"Oh,oppa kau ingin bicara dengan Sehun oppa? Wah kalian cepat sekali akrab yah padahal Sehun oppa tu orangnya dingin,cuek dan membosankan" terdengar suara Jihye dari kamarnya

Sehun yang mendengar Jihye membuka pintu dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya langsung meloncat ke ranjang dan memasang poker face ala Sehun

"Luhan oppa ingin berbicara denganmu" Jihye menyerahkan ponsel kepada Sehun

"Suruh saja dia menelponku" tolak Sehun

"Ck,apa salahnya berbicara lewat ponselku?" protes Jihye

"Oh, itu kesalahan besar. wajahmu berminyak ketampananku bisa pudar" ucap Sehun dengan cueknya

Sehun sepertinya lupa saat ini Luhan dapat mendengar obrolan mereka. Ia baru sadar saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari arah ponsel Jihye yang diloudspeaker

"Yak Luhan hyung jangan menertawaiku" tamatlah image cool Sehun karena saat ini suaranya bergetar menahan malu.

Segera saja di dorongnya Jihye keluar kamar

Tiba saatnya Sehun harus kembali ke sekolahnya,melanjutkan pelajaran untuk hidupnya kelak. Meraih cita-citanya meski sampai saat ini seorang Oh Sehun belum memiliki impian khusus.

"Oppa,aku berangkat denganmu ya?" Jihye naik ke mobil Sehun saat dirinya akan ke sekolah

"Keluar" ucap Sehun dingin

"Oppa,kau ini kenapa sih? Sekolah kita kan sama apa salahnya kau mengantarku juga?"

"Aku bukan supirmu. Kau keluar atau aku yang keluar?" Sehun menatap Jihye tajam

"Appa, Sehun oppa tak mau mengantarku. Aku tak mau naik bus" Jihye mengadu pada appa mereka

"Cih,dasar pengadu. Kalau kau mau ambil saja mobil ini aku tak butuh" Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan memilih naik bus saja daripada mengantar Jihye

"Sehunaa~tumben kau naik bis. Kemana mobilmu?" sebuah suara menghampiri Sehun

Sehun menengok tapi tak menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya

"Yak,Sehun aku dibelakangmu" ucap suara itu

"Oh maaf,aku tak melihatmu Baek kau terlalu kecil"

"Jadi kemana mobilmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa memperdulikan ejekan Sehun

"Nenek sihir megambilnya tadi pagi"

"Oh kasihan uri Sehunie. Ayo naik busnya sudah datang" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun

"Akhirnya kalian datang" seorang berkulit agak gelap menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Baek,hari ini aku duduk bersama Jongin. Kau tak keberatan duduk dengan Sehun kan?" ucap seorang lagi

"Lakukan sesukamu Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempat Jongin dan Sehun biasa duduk

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Kau bisa melihatnya Oh Sehun" jawab Baekhyun datar

"Aish.. kalian membuat ini makin sulit dengan melibatkan Jongin di dalam hubungan kalian"

"Yak,Jongdae kau kenapa suka sekali sih mendengar pembicaraan orang?" protes Baekhyun karena Jongdae suka sekali menambahkan kalimat yang menurut Baekhyun tak benar adanya.

"Aku tak melibatkannya dalam masalah ini, dia sendiri yang ingin melibatkan diri di dalam hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Siapa yang tak tertarik pada Jongin? Pemuda sexy yang dancenya sangat menggoda. Arghh" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Baekhyun" panggil Jongdae

"Apa?"

"Kau imut kalau bertingkah seperti itu" Jongdae mencoba merayu Baekhyun rupanya

"Yayaya, kurasa aku harus pindah. Jongdae duduklah ditempatku" Sehun bangkit untuk duduk di tempat Jongdae yang kebetulan di samping jendela. Dari situ Sehun bisa melihat ke kelas sebelah. Awalnya Sehun berniat tidur tapi matanya langsung melebar saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kelas itu

"Luhan hyung?" Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan

"Hyung,apa kau akan bersekolah disini?"

"Ya,begitulah. Kau tak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Luhan

"Seonsaengnim sedang ijin,kelas kami bebas hari ini. Kau sendiri kenapa keluar?"

"Ada beberapa data yang harus kulengkapi. Kita lanjutkan nanti saat istirahat ne? Annyeong." Luhan berlari pergi

"Sehun,kau tak mau makan?" ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan roti dengan selai stroberi

Sehun tak menjawab matanya sibuk melihat sekeliling kantin mencari Luhan tapi sosok itu tak juga menampakkan dirinya

"Baek,aku mau" ucap Jongdae disebelah Sehun

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua,ini jatahku" Baekhyun melindungi rotinya

"Kalian diamlah,aku harus berkonsentrasi" Sehun tak tahan dnegan kelakuan dua makhluk ini

"Kau mencari apa sih?" Tanya Chen

"Kau mencari anak baru itu kan?" tebak Baekhyun

"Siapa maksudmu?" Sehun langsung menatap Baekhyun

"Anak baru itu kan? Kalau tak salah namanya Luhan kan? Tadi dia bertanya padaku kau dimana, kubilang kau di kelas saat ia pergi kau malah datang kesini" jelas Baekhyun

"Apa kau tak melihatnya saat datang kemari?" Tanya Chen

"Entah,aku berlari tadi" jawab Sehun setengah bingung

"Bodoh" Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun

Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan di gerbang sekolah, dan disinilah ia berdiri menunggu Luhan bersama Baekhyun dan Chen

"Baekhyun,kenapa kau masih betah sih bersama Chanyeol? Sudah jelas kan dia sepertinya lebih pehatian dengan Jongin daripada kau" Chen membuka pembicaraan

"Kau juga kenapa masih betah bersama Xiumin hyung? Padahal dia juga kan jarang berbicara atau melirikmu" Tanya Sehun

"Xiumin hyung bersikap begitu karena ia tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya saja, sebenarnya ia sangat mencintaiku kok"

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka mendengar kalimat Chen barusan

"Lalu kenapa kau senang menggoda Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan sikap Xiumin hyung?" Sehun menatap Chen dengan tatapan curiga

"Hanya ingin tahu reaksi Chanyeol bagaimana" ucap Chen santai

"Oh,Xiumin hyung datang. Aku duluan" Chen menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan Sehun lalu berlari menuju Xiumin dan merangkulnya

Terlihat Xiumin tengah menutup wajahnya dengan buku pelajarannya

"Ck,seandainya Chanyeol seperti itu" keluh Baekhyun

"Lihat Luhan hyung datang, Baekhyun apa aku sudah berkilau?" Sehun tak memperdulikan omongan Baekhyun

"Cih,berkilau apanya. Kulitmu terlalu pucat seperti vampire" ejek Baekhyun

"Kau iri kan? Karena kulitmu tak seputih diriku" Sehun membandingkan tangannya dengan Baekhyun

"Kulitku lebih mulus darimu Sehun" Baekhyun tak terima

"Sehun,kau tak pulang?" Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Sehun dengan seorang namja

"Hyung,mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Sehun

"Luhan naik mobilku" ucap namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengingat ia tak membawa mobil hari ini

"Mianhae Sehuna, mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya, tapi ketika Luhan bersama namja itu pergi tawanya meledak dan sebuah jitakan dari tangan Sehun mendarat di keningnya

"Sehun itu sakit bodoh. Sudahlah ayo pulang, tak ada gunanya kau memandang mereka seperti itu. Ku akui kau lebih berkharisma daripada Jongin,Chen,Chanyeol maupun si ketua osis Junmyeon tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Yifan kau kalah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa

"Apa maksudmu? Tiang listrik begitu dibandingkan denganku" Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya

Sehun berniat mengunjungi rumah Luhan yang berada disampingnya hanya dibatasi pagar dan taman rumah,tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat mobil Yifan terparkir di depan rumah itu.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berguling-guling tak jelas di kamarnya. Mencoba berpikir kalau Luhan dan Yifan hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ah,harusnya kan mereka mengerjakannya di perpustakaan bukan dirumah Luhan. Lagipula sudah malam kenapa Yifan tak pulang juga sih

Sehun sudah tak tahan,ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2,berharap dapat melihat Luhan dari sana. Ternyata jendela kamar Sehun berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri di balkon sambil mendengar lagu.

Sehun tak melihat Yifan disana ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sehun keluar dan berdiri di balkonnya juga pura-pura tak melihat Luhan,ia sengaja memainkan ponselnya menunggu Luhan memanggilnya. Namun semenit berlalu Luhan belum juga memanggilnya atau memberi tanda kalau ia melihat Sehun.

Sehun tak sabar akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan ternyata sedang menatapnya sedari tadi. Pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnyaa. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar menerima panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal

'yeoboseyo? Siapa? Jangan ganggu aku sedang sibuk' Sehun menjawab panggilan itu

'apa berdiri di balkon pada malam hari itu pekerjaan yang menyibukan'

'eh? Luhan hyung ini kau?' Sehun melihat Luhan sedang tersenyum denganya

'hmm,apa aku mengganggu?'

'tidak hyung, tidak sama sekali. Ayo ceritakan hari pertamamu di sekolah'

Malam sudah cukup larut tapi Sehun dan Luhan tetap berdiri di balkon mereka masing-masing, masih saling bercerita dan mencoba mengenal satu sama lain.

'Hun,tidurlah besok kita masih harus ke sekolah. Ingat jemput aku sebelum Yifan datang'

Sehun melihat Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya hari ini tidurnya bisa tenang karena nyatanya Yifan dan Luhan hanya sepupu, Yifan hanya ditugaskan appa Luhan mengantar jemput Luhan.

Sehun harus pergi sebelum Jihye bangun,agar ia bisa mengantar Luhan dengan mobilnya. Kali ini ia akan melakukan apapun demi Luhan. Itu tekadnya

Jam 06.00, Sehun sudah siap sedia dengan tasnya dan turun kebawah,mengambil roti untuk sarapan, dan segera menaiki mobilnya mengendarainya ke depan rumah Luhan menanti hyungnya itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sehun menunggu sambil tertidur jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk, untung saja ia setengah sadar dan melihat Luhan muncul dari balik pagar rumahnya. Sehun menurunkan jendelanya dan menyuruh Luhan naik.

Seharian itu Sehun sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang di jelaskan gurunya, ia memilih duduk bersama Baekhyun di tempat Chen karena hari itu Chen tak datang dan Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk bersama Jongin. Pandangannya terus mengarah pada kelas Luhan, ia bisa melihat Luhan dari situ. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersennyum seperti orang idiot pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memaklumi orang yang pertama kali sedang jatuh cinta.

Sehun bahkan hampir bersorak saat gurunya keluar sejam sebelum pelajaran selesai, ia bisa sepuasnya melihat Luhan sekarang. Sehun memotret Luhan diam-diam dan menjadikannya wallpaper ponselnya

"Sehun berhentilah bersikap bodoh,jika Luhan sunbae tau ia bisa menjauhimu" Baekhyun merebut ponsel Sehun

"Oh,kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel Sehun

"Kalian berdua menelpon sampai tengah malam? Wah traktirannya mana?" tagih Baekhyun

"Kita bahkan baru dekat tadi malam,mana mungkin aku langsung mengajaknya pcaran. Ka mau aku ditolah mentah-mentah?" Sehun merebut ponselnya

"Baekhyun,ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan menarik Baekhyun

"Apalagi tuan Park? Apa kurang jelas perkataanku tadi malam? Sudahlah urusi saja Jongin-mu itu. Urusanku dengan Sehun belum selesai" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol

Sehun yang mengerti tanda dari Baekhyun segera beraksi

"Tak ada kekerasan disini. Kau sebagai ketua kelas harusnya tak mengganggu anak lain saat guru sedang tak ada" Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali disampingnya.

Sehun tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Baekhyun, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudara sendiri, Baekhyun yang menenangkannya saat eommanya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya,Baekhyun selalu mengijinkan Sehun tidur dirumahnnya saat Sehun kabur dari rumah akibat tak tahan dengan ocehan Jihye dan tingkah appa-nya yang selalu membela Jihye, walaupun akhirnya appa-nya mencarinya dan memintanya pulang.

"Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusan kami?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun minta pengertian

Sehun sudah akan meninggalkan mereka berdua kalau saja Baekhyun tak menahan tangannya

"Oh, sayang sekali tuan Park, aku tak bisa kalau itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Oi Jongin kurasa kau harus menangani orang ini. Kalian berdua sangat dengan belakangan ini" Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin

Dengan kasarnya Chanyeol menendang kursi di depan meja Sehun dan meninggalkan kelas. Anak-anak lain menatap Sehun minta penjelasan tapi Sehun tak perduli dengan mereka

"Maaf menyusahkanmu" Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas ujung seragamnya

"Tak masalah,ia perlu kehilanganmu sekali untuk mengetahui sebenarnya ia membutuhkan dirimu Baek" Sehun mengelus pundak Baekhyun

"Kau mau diantar pulang nanti? Sepertinya Chanyeol belum menyerah" tawar Sehun saat pulang sekolah

"Jangan khawatir ia tak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Hyungku sudah menunggu di gerbang tenang saja" kata Baekhyun

"Sehun apa kau sudah selesai?" Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sehun

"Luhan hyung,sejak kapan kau disitu? Kenalkan ini Baekhyun" ucap Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun

"Kami sudah berkenalan waktu itu,iya kan Luhan sunbae?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Luhan hyung saja" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Sehun, aku duluan. Fighthing!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan

"Langsung pulang hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Ayo pulang"

"Hyung,ayo ke kedai bubble tea" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sehun, dia terlalu sulit untuk ditolak

"Hyung,aku mau coba punyamu" pinta Sehun

"Beli saja sendiri" Luhan menolaknya

"Hyungg~" Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Akan kuberikan,tapi beritahu aku Baekhyun itu siapa? Kenapa ia selalu bersamamu?" Tanya Luhan

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau keberatan jika Baekhyun selalu bersamaku" Sehun tersenyum evil

"Aku hanya bertanya,hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu Sehun" Luhan menjadi salah tingkah

"Hyung padahal aku berharap kau memintaku menjauhi Baekhyun" ucap Sehun

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Hyungakumenyukaimu" ucap Sehun secepat kilat menyambar

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas"

"Aish,sudahlah hyung ayo pulang" Sehun melangkah menuju mobilnya

"Sehun tunggu" Luhan menyusul Sehun setengah berlari

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sehun

"Nado" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun, lalu ia berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun

Malam itu Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke balkon mereka dan saling menelpon, bedanya status mereka sekarang bukan lagi hyung-dongsaeng atw sekedar hoobae-sunbae. Tapi mereka kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sehun menanyakan semua tentang Luhan dan menceritakan semua tentang dirinya,mulai dari hubungannya dengan Baekhyun agar Luhan tak salah sangka sampai tentang keluarganya.

Pagi hari,Sehun dan Luhan akan berangkat bersama. Baik menggunakan bus ataupun mobil Sehun. Di sekolah mereka habiskan di atap sekolah jika waktu sengggang,perpustakaan jika banyak tugas yang diberikan,dan kantin jika istirahat tentunya disana juga ada Chen bersama Xiumin yang statusnya seperti Luhan dan Sehun serta Baekhyun dan Yifan yang menjadi penonton setia.

"Jadi Luhan hyung,apa Sehun berlaku baik padamu selama ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada suatu hari di kantin

"Aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Sehun, Luhan itu sangat manja. Di kelas aku dan Xiumin sering menjadi korbannya" ucap Yifan

"Jika ia tak bisa melihat Sehun dari kelas kami,ia tak akan tenang" tambah Xiumin

"Kalian berdua berhenti membicarakanku. Sehunie, mereka mengejekku" Luhan mengadu pada kekasihnya

"Tak usah perdulikan ocehan tiang listrik itu,bakpao hyung kau juga sering mengeluh pada Luhan hyung jika Chen mencarimu di kelas kalian kan?" ucap Sehun

"Siapa yang kau panggil tiang listrik?" Yifan tak terima

"Apa maksudmu menyebutku bakpao?" marah Xiumin

"Hyung tenanglah,seluruh kantin melihat ke meja ini" Chen mengelus bahu Xiumin

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya, memang namja ini sangat mudah tertawa apalagi saat mendengar Yifan disebut tiang listrik. Salah Yifan sendiri siapa suruh tingginya melebihi rata-rata sedangkan tinggi Baekhyun sendiri begitu-begitu saja

"Baekhyun,apa kau dan Chanyeol tak jadi putus? Ia sedang menuju kemari" bisik Chen

"Mau apalagi anak itu? Padahal baru kemarin dia menciumku dengan paksa" gerutu Baekhyun

"Apa? Baekhyun kenapa kau tak menelpon kami dasar bodoh mau saja dicium olehnya" kata Sehun

"Baekhyun, untuk apa kau disini? Bahkan mereka asik dengan pasangan sendiri tanpa memperdulikanmu. Ayo ikut aku" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Yifan

"Apa kau tidak melihatku? Memang kami bersama pasangan masing-masing. Sehun bersama Luhan,Chen bersama Xiumin dan Aku bersama Baekhyun. Semua sudah tau kami sering bersama, apa kau tak puas dengan Jongin?" Tanya Yifan

"Chanyeol kuharap kau mengerti, baru kemarin kau bilang akan menjaga Baekhyun tapi kulihat kau tadi pagi memeluk Jongin. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya jika seperti ini" Chen mencoba berbicara baik-baik

"Apa yang kau tau tentang Baekhyun hah?!" teriak Chanyeol

"Kami tau tentang Baekhyun lebih jauh darimu" jawab Sehun

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol, kau keterlaluan" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan berlari

Sehun ingin mengejarnya tapi ditahan Chen

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Sehunie, apa kau sudah diberitahu?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka di atap sekolah. Kebiasaannnya bersama Sehun sepulang sekolah mereka akan berbaring atau sekedar duduk di atap sekolah

"Tentang apa?" Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Appaku dan appamu memutuskan Jihye dan aku akan bertunangan"

Bisa Luhan rasakana tubuh Sehun membeku

"Apa kau tak bisa menolaknya?" ucap Sehun datar

"Nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu bersama appa dan eomma. Mungkin aku bisa menolak pertunangan ini nanti malam,tapi mungkin Jihye akan memaksanya. Kudengar Jihye yang meminta pada appa-mu" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, berharap Sehun percaya ia tak akan meninggalkan Sehun

"Bagus hyung,kita bisa mengakui hubungan kita di depan mereka. Sudah cukup lama kita menyembunyikan ini" Sehun mempererat pelukan mereka

"Apa mereka tak akan menentang kita?" Luhan takut jika keluarga mereka tahu hubungannya dengan Sehun mereka akan memisahkannya

Sehun hanya diam,ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia dan Luhan tetap bersama

"Hyung,ayo berjanji jangan pernah berpisah" Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk,ia memang tak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun tapi ia tak yakin keluarga mereka menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Sehun,ayo pulang" ajak Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk,sebenarnya ia tak ingin pulang karena bisa saja mereka akan dipisahkan, tapi tidak mungkin juga mereka bermalam di sekolah yang dingin

"Oppa,bersiaplah kau akan mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan, pakailah pakaian terbaikmu" Jihye memasuki kamar Sehun

"Keluarlah, semua menyangkut tentangmu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kudengar" ucap Sehun kasar

"Oh,bukankah hal paling buruk dalam hidupmu itu kehilangan eomma-mu?" Jihye tersenyum pada Sehun

"KELUAR" Sehun melempar baju yang tengah dipegangnya

"Oppa,tenanglah. Jika Luhan oppa tahu kau seperti ini ia tak akan mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi" Jihye berjalan menuju balkon kamar Sehun

Sehun tampak terkejut Jihye mengetahui hubungannya dengan Luhan

"Kau pikir aku tak mendengar kalian tiap malam? Kau pikir di sekolah aku tak melihat kalian? Dasar bodoh" ucap jihye lagi

"Oppa,tampaknya kau harus bersiap kamarmu diambil alih"

"Dasar murahan" Sehun menarik rambut Jihye

"Oppa, bersikap baiklah padaku kalau kau tak mau di usir dari rumah ini" Jihye mengancap Sehun tapi nadanya sedikit bergetar

"Cih,dasar anak kecil. Kau mengancamku disaat kau dan aku sedang berada di balkon, aku bisa saja melemparmu dari atas sini dan melaporkan bahwa kau bunuh diri" Sehun menyeringai

"Oppa,lepaskan. Kau gila" Jihye memberontak

"Kim Jihye, kau harus bersyukur aku tak melakukan lebih dari ini" Sehun mendorong Jihye masuk ke kamarnya

"Namaku Oh Jihye. Kau lihat saja seluruh perusahaan akan diwariskan padaku" Jihye keluar kamar Sehun

"Luhan tampan sekali hari ini" eomma Sehun memuji Luhan

"Jihye juga tampak manis" jawab eomma Luhan

"Mereka tampak sangat cocok" tambah appa Sehun

Sehun sangat tak tahan berada dalam situasi seperti ini,menurutnya para yeoja-yeoja tua dihadapannya bisa dibilang rabun mendekati buta melebihi katarak. Sudah jelas bahwa Luhanie-nya itu sangat manis sedangkan Jihye itu pahit.

Sudah jelas bukan kedua orang itu tak cocok,Luhan terlalu baik dan berharga jika dipasangkan dengan yeoja seperti ular macam Jihye.

"Oppa,mau keluar bersamaku?" ajak Jihye pada Luhan

"Ini terlalu cepat Jihye-ssi" jawab Luhan datar tanpa melihat Jihye,melainkan Sehun

"Oppa,kan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Jihye

"Mungkin kalian hanya butuh waktu mendekatkan diri" ucap eomma Luhan

"Eomma,sudah kubilang kan?" Luhan tampaknya benar-benar tertekan dalam situasi seperti ini dan Sehun sama sekali tak mau menatapnya

"Apa maksudmu oppa?" Tanya Jihye

"Mianhae Jihye-ssi. Aku tak menyukaimu sama sekali. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih" jawab Luhan

Wajah Jihye memerah, Sehun segera bangkit dan menarik Luhan

"Aku kekasih Luhan hyung,kuharap kalian mengerti perasaan kami" ucap Sehun menatap appanya

"Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Kau tahu itu bisa menjadi aib keluarga. Nama keluarga kita masing-masing akan jatuh" appa Sehun menahan amarah

"Tuan Oh,apa kau lebih mementingkan nama keluarga daripada anakmu? Ucap Luhan

"Luhan,mungkin kau hanya bingung perasaanmu bersama Sehun. Mungkin kalian memang menyayangi tapi itu sebatas Hyung pada dongsaengnya saja" appa Luhan mencoba menengahi

"Cukup, Luhan dan Jihye tetap akan ditunangkan. Bahkan kalau perlu segera dinikahkan. Oh Sehun pergi ke kamarmu" teriak appa Sehun

"eomma aku ingin pulang" Luhan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh tanpa mengucapkan pamit,ia hanya tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya sebelum Jihye sempat meminta appanya untuk memindahkan kamar Sehun

"Hyung" Sehun berteriak saat melihat Luhan dari balkonnya

"Sehunie" Luhan balas berteriak

Sehun segera menelpon Luhan

"Hyung,besok kita haris bersiap pagi sekali jika ingin bertemu di sekolah. Appa-ku pasti tak mau jika kita bertemu. Tidurlah hyung kau pasti lelah mendengar obrolan tak penting tadi" ucap Sehun memutuskan sambungannya

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian mengirim love sign

"Ck,masih sempat-sempatnya dia bertingkah seperti itu" ucap Sehun

Pagi itu Sehun dan Luhan terburu-buru berlari ke halte bus padahal hari masih sangat pagi

Saat mereka sampai di sekolah mereka hanya menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bersama dikelas.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sehun menarik Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun

"Tenanglah Sehun,kami sudah bersama kembali" ucap Sehun

"Apa benar Baek?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Bagus kalau begitu. Untunglah masalahmu dengannya sudah teratasi" ucap Sehun

"Ini hanya salah paham," ucap Baekhyun akan bercerita

"Diamlah,aku tak tertarik bagaimana akhirnya" ucap Sehun cuek

"Ya, Oh Sehun kau kenapa sih?" Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Sehun tapi ditahan Luhan.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Tunggu sampai Yifan dan Xiumin datang" ucap Luhan

"Jangan lupakan Chen" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol

"Jadi apa rencanamu Sehun?" ucap Yifan setelah mendengar carita Luhan

Sehun hanya diam memandang Yifan

"Oh,jangan bilang kau hanya akan melihat Luhan dinikahkan bersama Jihye. Yang benar saja Luhan sama sekali tak cocok dengan wanita sepertinya" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku tak setuju jika Luhan bersama dia" tambah Xiumin

"Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku sedang berpikir juga tapi appa pasti akan mempercepat pertunangan Luhan dan anak itu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Kalian berdua,kabur saja dari rumah. Itu jalan terbaik" Chanyeol memberitahu idenya

"Kau gila? Nanti mereka tidur dimana? Mereka juga kan masih sekolah" Chen buka suara

"Mereka punya kartu kredit kan?" ucap Xiumin

"Appa akan memblokirnya jika tahu aku membawa kabur Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun

"Sehun,bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar memisahkan kita?" Tanya Luhan

"Hyung,jangan pernah ganti nomormu jika itu terjadi. Mereka akan kubuat menyesal jika itu terjadi" Sehun mengusap pundak Luhan

"Sehun,sepertinya appa-ku bisa membantumu. Dan kurasa kita harus masuk kelas sebentar lagi belnya berbunyi" ucap Baekhyun

Siapa sangka itu pertemuan terakhir Luhan dan Sehun

"Sehun,kurasa kau harus cepat mengejar Luhan!" Yifan berlari masuk ke kelas Sehun

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Appa Luhan menyuruh beberapa orang membawa Luhan. Tadi tepat saat bel berbunyi mereka menarik paksa Luhan. Cepatlah mungkin mereka masih dibawah" jelas Yifan terburu-buru

Sehun langsung melesat kebawah,sayangnya saat ia sampai mobil yang membawa Luhan telah pergi

"Sehun,sudah kubilangkan. Kau tak akan bisa menang dari appa-mu sekarang" ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil mengejar Sehun lebih cepat daripada yang lainnya

_10 tahun kemudian…_

Luhan telah menikah dengan Jihye sekarang, namun ia masih tetap menunggu Sehunnya kembali. Yifan yang memaksanya menerima perjodohan itu, Yifan juga yang mengingatkannya agar selalu menunggu Sehun kembali karena memang saat Sehun menghilang entah kemana. Entah kenapa tapi teman-temannya selalu menyuruhnya jangan pernah bosan menunggu Sehun dan berpura-pura menyukai Jihye. Sebenarnya tak perlu diingatkan juga Luhan akan tetap menunggu Sehun. Luhan sekarang meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya bersama Yifan sedangkan Jihye akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Oh bulan depan. Walau bisa dibilang mereka menikah,Luhan sama sekali tak ingin sekamar dengan Jihye, ia sengaja tidur di ruang kerjanya dan beralasan ia ingin menghidupi Jihye lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kadang ia bahkan tak pulang ke rumahnya dan Jihye melainkan tidur di rumah Yifan.

"Yeobo,jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kau bisa sakit" Jihye masuk ke ruang kerja Luhan

Jujur saja jika Luhan tak menahannya ia bisa menyuruh Jihye keluar,ia muak selama ini melihat Jihye menganggap Luhan benar-benar menyukainnya. Jika Yifan tak memaksanya mungkin sekarang ia sudah mencari Sehun.

"Tenang saja,aku sudah biasa yeobo" Luhan berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin, Jihye mengecup pipinya.

Saat Jihye keluar cepat-cepat Luhan mencuci mukanya mengusapnya berulang kali seakan ada noda yang tak terlihat tertinggal disana.

Hari pergantian pimpinan perusahaan keluarga Oh tiba, Jihye akan menjadi pemimpin tetap perusahaan itu sekarang. Pesta pun digelar, Luhan sebenarnya tak ingin menghadiri pesta itu, ia merasa malas berdiri di samping Jihye sepanjang pesta itu dan juga ia harus bertemu Tuan Oh, kandidat terkuat yang memisahkannya dengan Sehun. Walaupun Tuan Oh juga ayah dari Sehun namun Luhan sangat ingin menyiksa orang itu seperti orang itu menyiksa dirinya dan Sehun.

"Hei Luhan,jangan melamun seperti itu. Memikirkan Sehun eoh?" Yifan tiba-tiba muncul

"Siapa lagi yang kupikirkan kalau bukan dirinya?" Luhan balik bertanya

"Sabarlah, ia akan segera kembali aku bisa merasakannya" Yifan menyeringai

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan tak mengerti ucapan Yifan

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku lapar" Yifan meniggalkan Luhan begitu saja

"YA! Yifan tunggu aku tak mau bersama wanita itu lagi" Luhan segera menyusul sepupunya sebelum Jihye kembali berdiri disampingnya.

"Luhan! Kau pasti senang istrimu menjadi pimpinan perusahaan Oh sekarang. Sampaikan salamku pada wanita itu" ucap Baekhyun saat ia mengunjungi Luhan di kantornya

"Oh,diamlah kau Baek. Kuharap perusahaan itu bangkrut dan aku bisa menceraikannya"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu hyung" ucap suara lain

Luhan melihat kea rah suara itu, tapi yang ditemukannya hanya seorang Chanyeol

"Chanyeol sejak kapan suaramu berubah?" Tanya Luhan

"Apanya? Suaraku dari dulu begini-begini saja" ucap Chanyeol

_'__Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'_ pikir Luhan dan kembali fokus pada berkas dihadapannya

"Hyung,kau tak merindukanku?" ucap suara itu lagi

Kali ini Luhan mengabaikan suara itu

"Hyung,kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku ya?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, pemuda itu masih sama seperti dulu,hanya saja ia lebih kurus dan rambutnya sudah berwarna coklat.

"Sehunie!?" ucap Luhan setengah berteriak

Sehun berpikir Luhan akan memeluknya, ia bersiap menyambut Luhan di dalam pelukannya tapi yang diterima Sehun adalah lemparan berkas-berkas yang tadi dipegang Luhan

"YA! kau tega sekali Sehun. Kau kabur tanpa mengajakku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja" Luhan mengeluarkan semua yang selama ini ia tahan

"Hyung,tenanglah. Aku sudah kembali dan kau bisa menceraikan Jihye" ucap Sehun

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" Tanya Luhan

"Berarti usahaku selama ini akan sia-sia. Kau benar-benar tak menghargai usahaku hyung" ucap Sehun

"Usahamu kau bilang? Aku disini juga berusaha agar Jihye percaya aku benar-benar menyukainya. Jika Wifan tak memberi tahu kau yang menyuruhnya membujukku menikahi Jihye mungkin sekarang aku sudah kembali ke China dan hidup tenang disana" ucap Luhan marah

"Luhan hyung,setidaknya kau dengar dulu penjelasan Sehun" Chanyeol yang daritadi hanya diam sekarang mencoba menenangkan Luhan

"Apa dia punya penjelasan yang masuk akal?"

"Makanya dengar dulu penjelasannya bodoh" Ucap Yifan yang kehadirannya diabaikan

"Sehun,jelaskan semua padanya" ucap Baekhyun

"Percuma ku jelaskan kalau Luhan hyung tak mau mendengarnya. Baekhyun kurasa aku akan kembali ke Jepang saja. Mungkin ayahmu akan senang mendengarnya" Sehun melangkah keluar ruangan itu

"Oh Sehun! Dasar tak bertanggung jawab. Kau ingin pergi setelah membuatku menderita bersama adikmu itu? Kau ingin mati?" Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang

Senyun terukir di waja Sehun, triknya berhasil.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung" ujar Sehun

Sedangkan Luhan tak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun dan tetap memeluk orang yang selama ini ditunggunya

"Oi, urusannya belum selesai. Sehun sebaiknya kau cepat" Yifan tak tahan melihat kedua orang itu

_Flashback.._

_"__Keluar dari kamarku" Sehun berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya_

_"__Kamar ini menjadi milik Jihye sekarang. Barangmu telah dipindahkan ke kamar dibawah" ucap wanita setengah baya di samping Sehun_

_"__Tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun setengah memohon_

_"__Bagaimanapun juga anak kadung yang selalu kuutamakan" ucap wanita itu_

_Sehun hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan kemarahan_

_"__Kau akan pindah sekolah Oh Sehun" ucap appa-nya saat pulang bekerja_

_"__Ponselmu juga kuambil" appa Sehun meraih posel Sehun yang tergeletak diatas meja_

_"__Kalian akan menyesal telah memisahkanku dan Luhan hyung" ancam Sehun_

_"__Dan mungkin kau juga akan pindah dari Seoul" ucap lelaki itu dan meninggalkan Sehun_

_Sehun tak bisa berdiam diri, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membalas perbuatan appanya._

_Ia ingin kerumah Luhan tetapi rumah itu dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam akhirnya ia memutuskan ke rumah Baekhyun_

_"__Kurasa appa-ku bisa membantumu. Kau tahu sendri bagaimana appa-ku selalu menjatuhkan musuhnya. Mungkin ia mau jika kusuruh menghancurkan perusahaan appa-mu" ucap Baekhyun saat Sehun menceritakan situasinya_

_"__Tap Baek, aku yang akan menghancurkan mereka dengan usahaku sendiri" ujar Sehun_

_"__Kalau begitu mungkin kau perlu bimbingan appa-ku. Mungkin kau harus bersekolah di Jepang dan tinggal bersamanya disana mengingat di negeri ini banyak rekan appa-mu. Keberadaanmu akan segera diketahui dan appa-mu mungkin saja akan menyeretmu kembali ke rumah dan mengurungmu" jelas Baekhyun_

_"__Apapun akan kulakukan. Tolong jaga Luhan selama aku tak ada. Beritahu yang lain tapi jangan beritahu Luhan. Suruh dia menerima perjodohan dengan Jihye. Mungkin saja itu bisa menjadi cara untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan appa-ku mengingat Jihye yang akan menggantikannya setelah semua ini terjadi" ucap Sehun setelah berpikir beberapa saat_

_"__Akan kutelpon appa. Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat ke Jepang sebelum appa-mu mencarimu"_

…..

"Begitukah singkat kejadiannya hyung" ujar Sehun

"Jadi kalian semua berhubungan dengan Sehun selama aku putus asa menunggunya?" kaget Luhan

Semua mengangguk

"Apa Chen dan Xiumin juga terlibat?"

Semua mengangguk lagi

"Apa salahnya jika aku tahu rencana kalian?" protes Luhan

"Kami takut jika kau tahu Sehun di Jepang kau segera menyusulnya kesana. Dan kau tahu sendiri Jihye tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Ia selalu mengawasimu jika berpergian ke luar negeri. Itu terlalu berbahaya" jelas Yifan

"Apa kalian tak mempercayaiku?"Tanya Luhan

Semua menggeleng kali ini

"Sudahlah hyung,lagi pula Sehun sudah ada disini. Tugasmu sekarang hanya membujuk Jihye agar menandatangani surat ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kertas

"Apa ini?" Luhan terihat bingung

"Awal dari kehancuran perusahaan yang dipimpin Jihye" ucap Chanyeol mengeringai

"Ayolah Jihye, kudengar kalau kau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini,sahammu bisa meningkat. Appa-mu pasti akan bangga dan tak menyesal telah memilihmu" Luhan membujuk Jihye menandatangani kertas tersebut

"Kau yakin oppa?" Jihye terlihat ragu

Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti untuk meyakinkan Jihye

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Jihye. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjambaknya tapi diurungkan agar rencana ini berhasil -.-

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dengan bersemangat pergi ke kantornya tanpa menunggu Jihye, ia ingin segera membawa surat itu untukk Sehun. Jujur ia sudah sangat lelah tinggal bersama Jihye.

"Sehun,apa kau bermalam disini?" Luhan terkejut saat melihat Sehun tidur di sofa dalam ruangan kantornya

"hmm,hyung jangan berisik aku baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu" gumam Sehun setengah sadar

"Bodoh,apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Luhan mennunduk agarbisa melihat wajah Sehun lebih jelas

"Hyung,diamlah aku benar-benar butuh tidur" erang Sehun

"Setidaknya jangan di sofa,badanmu bisa sakit" Luhan menarik Sehun agar bangun

"Jangan khawatir hyung,dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu habis bekerja" ucap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga berada disana

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruanganku? Kau juga bermalam disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Kami hanya meminjam kantormu. Kami perlu ruangan untuk bekerja menyelesaikan tugas kami" ucap Chanyeol

"hanya kalian berdua?"

"Tidak,Yifan sedang kebawah mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kalau bisa kau keluar saja dulu hyung selama kami bekerja" ucap Channyeol

"Apa-apaan kau ini kan ruanganku" marah Luhan

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Kita berhasil. Media sudah membahas berita yang tadi malam kita sebarkan" Yifan masuk ke ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?" Luhan tak mengerti situasi apa yang ia hadapi

"Hyung,tim peneliti kami menemukan kandungan logam berbahaya dalam produk perusahaan Jihye. Kemarin malam kami menyebarkannya di media social agar menjadi sorotan media" ucap Sehun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan mata masih terpejam

"Apa benar logam itu ada dalam produk itu atau kalian yang memasukkannya?" Luhan menatap curiga

"Kami tak akan melakukan resiko itu, memang terdapat kadungan seperti itu walaupun sangat sedikit" ucap Chanyeol

"Jika logam itu terbukti tak berbahaya bagaimana? Kalian bisa dituntut" Luhan panik

"tenang saja hyung identitas kami tersembunyi berkat Chanyeol. Dia paling ahli untuk urusan seperti ini" Sehun menenangkan Luhan

"Dan jika logam itu tak berbahaya,tetap saja tak boleh memasarkan produk seperti itu. Mereka tetap akan dituntut oleh konsumen" ujar Yifan

"Dan Luhan apa kau berhasil mendapat tanda tangan Jihye?" Tanya Yifan

"Kalian harus tahu betapa mudahnya ia dibodohi" Luhan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sehun

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai ia mau menandatanngani ini? Apa kau menciumnya? Memeluknya atau apa?" Tanya Sehun curiga

"Sehun,jangan berpikir aneh-aneh aku tak akan melakukannya. Berada di dekatnya saja aku muak"

"Kita bisa menuntut mereka dengan laporan penipuan" ujar Chanyeol

"Kalian uruslah masalah itu aku ingin membuat surat perceraian Luhan hyung dan Jihye. Mereka tak boleh tinggal serumah lagi" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah,baik kami mengerti keadaanmu" ucap Yifan

"Kau tak perlu mengurus itu, Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah kusuruh membereskannya. Tidurlah lagi" ucap Luhan

"Helo~ kami datang" dua sosok imut muncul dari balik pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Xiumin

"Mana suratnya?" Luhan sangat antusias

"Tenang saja, suratnya tak akan lari" ucap Xiumin

"Kau dan Jihye hanya perlu menandatangani ini" Baekhyun menunjuk tempat yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan pada Luhan

"Soal tanda tanganku gampang, masalahnya ada pada Jihye dia tak mungkin mau" ucap Luhan

"Kita punya tanda tangan Jihye disini. Bisa disalin" Chanyeol memberi ide

"Kau memang pintar Yeol" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"Apa Jihye tak menghubungimu? Setidaknya ia pasti meminta bantuanmu" ucap Yifan mengabaikan ChanBaek

"Entah,ponselku baterainya habis" Luhan mengangkat bahunya

Seminggu setekah berita itu menyebar, perusahaan keluarga Oh benar-benar akan kehilangan saham mereka,belum lagi tuntutan dari konsumen dan perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Bahkan perusahaan milik Sehun sendiri juga menunutut mereka. Jihye benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi ini,media terus menyorotnya sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tak membantu malah menjauhinya.

"Jihye, ini surat dari pengadilan. Datanglah besok" Luhan memberikan sebuah surat pada yeoja itu

"Apa surat tuntutan lagi oppa? Tak bisakah kau membantuku? Perusahaanmu punya pengaruh besar kan?" pinta Jihye

"Bacalah" Luhan tersenyum

"Kau mau kemana oppa? Kenapa kopermu besar sekali?" Jihye bingung

"Makanya baca dulu surat itu" Luhan tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi istrinya ini

"Apa ini? Kapan aku pernah menyetujui kita akan bercerai? Kau bahkan baru memberitahunya sekarang" teriak Jihye

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan memberI tanda tanganmu wanita bodoh. Hyung kau lama sekali" Sehun berjalan dari pintu masuk rumah itu

"Aku dan Sehun akan tinggal di apartemen yang kami beli. Semoga hidupmu menyenangkan"

"Kalian tak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" Jihye ingin memukul Luhan tapi Sehun langsung menepis tangannya

"Salahkan appa-mu menikahkanmu pada orang yang salah. Sudah kubilang kalian akan menyesal" Sehun mengangkat koper Luhan bersiap meninggalkan rumah yang sebenarnya tak mau didatanginya lagi

"Kuharap kau datang besok jika tak ingin perusahaanmu benar-benar kuhancurkan. Sampaikan salamku untuk appa" ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan keluar dari rumah itu

Sedangkan Jihye hanya menatap mereka dengan kemarahannya

"Apa kau akan membuat perusahaan keluargamu sendiri jatuh jika Jihye tak datang besok?" Tanya Luhan saat mobil Sehun melaju

"Dia datang atau tidak,tetap saja perusahaannya tak akan selamat. Saham mereka benar-benar berkurang. Banyak perusahaan dan konsumen yang minta ganti rugi" ucap Sehun

"Dan bagaimana jika ia tak datang besok?" Luhan terlihhat cemas

"Bagaimanapun tanda tangannya sudah ada di surat cerai itu. Kalian akan segera bercerai . tenang saja hyung"

Mobil Sehun terus melaju kearah apartemen barunya bersama Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>F.I.N<span>**

**Mind to review?**

**Makasih banyak yang udah support author di FF sebelumnya. **


End file.
